


When You Say Nothing At All

by QuirkyGirl22



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, This is what what happens when a song reminds you of an OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyGirl22/pseuds/QuirkyGirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tender moment between husband and wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So my suitemate was playing Alison Krauss’s “You Say it Best (When You Say Nothing at All)”, and all I could think of was Alice and Jasper! I know, I’m a dork…

            Alice lay with her back on the bed and her feet resting on the wall, humming softly along with the radio.  Beside her, Jasper sat with his back against the wall and his long legs stretched out in front on him.  He was engrossed in yet another historical account of the Civil War.  Neither of them spoke.  Neither of them needed to.  Alice smiled at her husband before turning her gaze back to the ceiling.  She traced the dust motes in the air, connecting them into pictures much like the ancient Greeks had done with the stars.  She decided she would name a particularly handsome gentleman Major Whitlock, and began compiling his “legend”.

Jasper smiled to himself at the waves of love and joy radiating off of his tiny wife intensified.

In less then a full minute later, the ceiling and the handsome major were gone and Alice was watching a vision of the future.

            “Alice?” Jasper asked, but she was to busy concentrating on her vision to respond.  Frowning, she searched for a clue to the time.  She caught a brief glimpse of the clock radio before the vision cut off.  Gasping, she flipped over to sit on her knees.  Reaching out, she grabbed onto Jasper’s sleeve.

            “Quick!  Turn the radio to station 99.9!”

            He frowned in confusion, but reached over and turned the dial.  They listened in silence to the tail end of a song, something about a girl thinking her boyfriend’s tractor was sexy, before the announcers came on, promising the audience that they’d be returning shortly.  “Alice, what’s going on?  What did you see?”

            “Shh!” Alice hushed him, listening intently to the radio.  Finally, the announcers returned.

            “And we’re back!  Our next song is by Alison Krauss, and it’s called “You say it best, when you say nothing at all”.”

            Alice hopped off the bed.  Grabbing Jasper’s hands, she pulled him up to the standing position.  As the opening chords of the song filled the room, Alice wound her arms around her husband’s neck.  “Dance with me, Mr. Cullen?” she asked.

            He smiled as he pulled her closer.  “I thought you’d never ask, Mrs. Cullen.”  They swayed together, content to simply hold onto each other.  Alice sang along with the final chorus, her sweet voice meshing perfectly with the artist.

 

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know that you need me_

_There’s a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you’ll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand_

_Says you’ll catch me ever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

 

            They stayed standing, wrapped in each other’s arms as the song finished.  Another one started, a man having to ask his friends what he’d done the night before and what they’d said.  Slowly, Alice leaned back as far as Jasper’s embrace allowed.  Gazing into his eyes, she smiled.  “Thank you for the dance, Mr. Cullen.”

            He trailed his knuckles gently down the side of her face.  “Anytime, Mrs. Cullen.”

            They stepped away from each other.  Jasper to return to his book, Alice to bully Bella into another game of dress-up.  On her way out the door, she paused and turned to look back at him.  They shared a look, a smile and an unspoken understanding.  Then she was dancing down the stairs and he went back to his book.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact- 99.9 is an actual radio station that plays country music out of Toledo, OH.


End file.
